


The Illogical Insult

by The_Norsiest



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Humorous, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Misunderstandings, relationships, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Norsiest/pseuds/The_Norsiest
Summary: Excerpt: "after several off duty hours of meditation, an away mission that had left two officers injured and one permanently fused with an alien entity, and taking some advice from Lt. Uhura on the matter, Spock had decided to confront his captain; to confront his lover. It would be, as the humans called it, their first fight."Just some TOS Spirk sweetness :)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 30
Kudos: 143





	The Illogical Insult

**Author's Note:**

> Under Cronovirus quarantine I got bored and decided to write some Spirk! 
> 
> Inspired by a Quote: "I loved him. I loved forgiving him." -Paisley Rekdal
> 
> Special thanks to Gyhl for checking my spelling and grammar.

It had been three days, seven hours, and fifty-two minutes since Kirk had admonished Spock with his insult. Not that Vulcans could be insulted, of course, as that was an emotion; as that would have meant an emotional display of embarrassment or annoyance. No, he could not be insulted, but it had been an insult nonetheless. On the bridge in front of Uhura, Chekov, Sulu, and, worst of all, Mccoy (who had already reminded him of these words on four separate occasions and would likely do so on several more) the Captain had brandished his words like a led pipe across Spock’s sensibilities. 

“I find your logic to be rather... human, Mr. Spock.” And he’d smiled. 

Of course he had smiled, because James T. Kirk had not meant his words as mockery. Perhaps he’d meant them in jest, or even as a compliment. He had no way of knowing how those words would have been understood by Vulcan or his family. Yet they had stung all the same. Not that he had ‘felt’ the affront of course; it was simply the principle of it. 

The fact was, Spock couldn’t allow his current relationship with Jim to cloud the issue. They had both agreed that their intimate relationship would not take precedence over their working one. So, after several off duty hours of meditation, an away mission that had left two officers injured and one permanently fused with an alien entity, and taking some advice from Lt. Uhura on the matter, Spock had decided to confront his captain; to confront his lover. It would be, as the humans called it, their first fight.

It was not a matter of pride certainly, pride being the foolish and illogical human concept that it was. It was about the example Kirk had set; how it could be perceived by the other crewmen. To allow his statement to go might very well lead to more of these bothersome insults. The problem simply ‘needed’ to be addressed. It was logical, not emotional. 

Spock buzzed for entrance into Jim’s quarters, his thoughts honed on what words he would use to justify his concern over the issue. He was given a brief and deliberate “Come” after he announced himself. The doors slid open and Spock took a deep breath, preparing to present his argument in the most calm and straightforward way. The half-Vulcan entered and was instantly struck by the sight of his shirtless captain. 

Spock paused. For a moment he forgot himself as his eyes trailed over the bare torso and chest of the other man. Kirk was glistening from recent physical struggle. A discarded and torn version of his usual uniform top laid draped across his desk. 

“Would you believe I tore it in the turbolift?” Kirk asked as he pulled another top from his drawer. He didn’t mention that the lift had stalled and he’d been forced to climb out and through a Jefferies tube. 

“Indeed, Captain. You’re quite well known for the destruction of many shirts.” This reply produced a chuckle from the human, the gentle sound easing the otherwise miffed mind of the Vulcan. If miffed weren’t an emotional expression that it was. 

“Well, what can I do for you, Commander?” Kirk’s calling the other by his title was out of respect for their agreed upon arrangement. Both were on duty, and thus both would use formality. But Kirk’s voice was soft and considerate, a clear indication that, in spite of the change in wardrobe, he appeared to be in a good mood. 

Spock considered that to be more favorable for the conversation ahead. He cleared his throat. “I wished to discuss the incident which occured on the bridge three days, seven hours and fifty-three minutes ago.” 

Kirk was examining the top he’d just pulled out, “That’s very precise but I’m afraid you’re going to have to give me more to go on.” He placed the clothing back inside the drawer and idly examined what remained. 

“I’m referring to your inappropriate comment towards me, in reference to my logic being that of a human. I can tolerate such provocations from you, Captain, but I found it to be in poor taste considering the presence of the rest of the bridge crew,” he clarified. 

Kirk ceased his search for a more becoming outfit and turned to his first officer. A look of genuine concern written across, what Spock considered to be, a very expressive face. “Why, Mr. Spock... you’re infuriated with me.” 

“Please, Captain, there is no need for further ridicule.” 

Kirk appeared taken aback for a moment. He looked down and began to absently stroke his chin in contemplation before taking a few steps closer to his commander. The silence lasted for precisely twelve seconds before he brought his warm hazel eyes to meet the other man’s darker pair. They were stunning.

With an air of great humility, he apologized. “I certainly didn’t mean to offend you, and furthermore... I wouldn’t want you to believe I thought any less of you.” The last words ringing with such truth that Spock could hardly deny their sincerity. Not that he would ever doubt his captain’s good faith.

“Thank you.” 

Kirk smiled, his usual warm glow spread across his face knowing that all was forgiven. Spock stood ready to be dismissed, for his part considering the matter quite closed. Then a twinkle crossed over the human’s eyes “I don’t suppose we should kiss and make up?” he teased. 

“Captain?” 

“An old earth expression” Kirk clarified, his amusement apparent “When two people have an argument or a misunderstanding sometimes it’s customary to show affection once the matter is resolved.” His explanation was met with an impassive stare. “To show there are no hard feelings, you understand.” 

Spock gripped his wrists behind his back. “I see…” he said, pondering this new information. It was one thing to endure an insult; it was another to supply one. The grin across Kirk’s face had wavered just a touch and Spock considered that he did not wish to be rude, lest they find themselves in the same situation but reversed. “If this is the custom of your people then I would consider it imperative to follow through with the proceedings.” 

Again Kirk’s smile grew. “Well if you insist” he stated, moving closer. 

Jim was nearly nine centimeters shorter than Spock when he was standing up straight. Kirk reached up and put a hand against the taller man’s face, pulling him forward and down in a guiding way. He himself leaning upwards to meet those devastatingly luscious lips in a gentle embrace. 

The feeling roused something within Spock’s human half, instinct taking over; he pursed his lips back against his captain’s, turning his head to allow a fuller embrace. It was only their forty-fifth kiss and yet it felt just as exciting as the first. Spock felt just as mindless and, dare he say, human in the way it overtook his senses; in the way Jim overtook his mind and body. 

It was too brief. 

Kirk pulled back, eyes opening to reveal their sparkle and Spock unable to look away. His lips feeling the absence of the others and his cheek cooler for the lack of caress. Still, he had to maintain his composure. Without saying anything else he turned, retreating towards the door and away from that delighted smile, loving eyes, and solid physic that he now wanted nothing more than to touch further. 

“Mr. Spock,” Kirk called, forcing the commanding officer to turn back. “For clarity, you should know that it doesn’t have to be a kiss.” Kirk was lightly rubbing his own lower lip. The sight of his fingers stroking such a sensitive area brought another surge of instinct to the half-Vulcan. “It can be a hug, a handshake, even… a biological display.” 

“Biological, as in the biology of humans you mean?” he asked, recalling a conversation from some time prior. 

“Yes, that’s right.” 

“I see, Captain.” Spock’s thoughts whirled with this concept and he wondered if there had been any other faux pas his commanding officer had made that might require addressing. None came to mind. “Thank you for the instruction.” Again, he made for the door. 

“Any time,” Kirk offered, watching him leave and fully exit the room before he resumed his efforts at finding suitable clothing. 

In the hall, Spock walked in his usual proper kind of way. But his thoughts were lost in the idea of potentially ‘fighting’ with Kirk again. While that was not a proper use of their time, or preferred for their romantic or professional relationship, there was still a chance that two people who worked so closely together would find conflict again.

As Spock entered the now working turbolift, the barest of smiles creased the corner of his lips. If this was human custom, then he was more than satisfied to ‘forgive’ Jim again.

**Author's Note:**

> My second work ever posted, hope you enjoyed the fluff!
> 
> You might also enjoy [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395510) companion story, taking place sometime after the events written here.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Short Comic] [Fanart For] The Illogical Insult](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513674) by [Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart)




End file.
